Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handle for an electric surgical stapler.
Description of the Related Art
A typical manual surgical stapler is complex in design, yet the staple lines it produces are often not accurate and not adapted in strength to the different patients and tissues being stapled. In addition, the surgical stapler is often disposable because its complexity prevents adequate sterilization.